


Queens Cuddle Co.

by WishMage



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Do not repost, Gen, M/M, Peter knows Wade is Deadpool, Pre-Relationship, Spideypool - Freeform, Wade has no idea Peter is Spider-Man, cuddle au, don’t copy to other sites, professional cuddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishMage/pseuds/WishMage
Summary: Wade had tried professional cuddling in the past and it had been a humiliating experience where he ended up leaving to spare the horrified cuddlers. Having found a website for cuddle therapists who worked with special cases, he found a profile for one Peter Parker with amazing reviews and decided to give it another shot.





	Queens Cuddle Co.

**Author's Note:**

> @Orcamermaid was kind enough to do a quick and dirty beta of _most_ of this fic. (Thank you so much!) 
> 
> Then I wrote the end and just tossed it up impatiently. XD

Wade stood just inside the door to his  _ nice  _ place, the one where he kept the things he liked. The one he kept clean and pretty and came to enjoy himself in, feel pampered. It was the one where he never ever blew his brains out all over the pretty furniture. The man on the other side - Peter Parker, who he had requested after reading his profile - had knocked three times in the last few minutes. Wade had come to stand at the door after the first knock and then hesitated, suddenly afraid.There was one more knock, this one surprisingly loud as though the person feared the first ones might not have been heard. A minute more ticked by as Wade stared at the door with wide eyes. It wasn’t until he heard the shuffle on the other side of the door that indicated the man had picked up his duffel and had given up.   
  
He flung the door open when Peter had turned and taken a few steps away, and when he looked back at him he smiled, showing no surprise that Wade had just appeared. Wade’s breath caught in his throat and his words died on his tongue as he looked Peter Parker over. He was even prettier than the profile picture indicated, especially with the warm smile that graced his lips when he looked Wade over. The smaller man turned on his heels and approached Wade, getting right up into his space and holding out his hand.    
  
“Hi, Wade. My name is Peter. I’m here from Queens Cuddle Co. for a two-hour session. Do you mind if I come in, or would you like to reschedule or request another cuddler?” Peter smiled as though to indicate that whatever Wade decided, he’d be happy to oblige.   
  
All of it took Wade by surprise even though he’d made the order. When the cuddle stores had begun to become popular a few years ago, Wade had risked going to one and not had the best time. The people there had tried, he could tell, to withhold reactions. He’d left when it was obvious he was making the staff uncomfortable, silently hurt. He hadn’t tried again since, but the online reviews of this company had been outstanding.   
  
Burn victims, the elderly, people missing limbs and mutants with strange inhuman mutations had all given Queens Cuddle Co and it’s staff absolutely glowing reviews. It was the reason Wade had decided to give it another shot, and the way Peter wasn’t shuddering away from him or giving him pitying, or worse, frightened looks made Wade’s stomach unknot.   
  
“Hey,” Wade said as he finally reached up to clasp Peter’s hand, which made the smile on the younger man’s face brighten.”Yeah, come on in.” Wade said as he dropped his hand and stepped back.   
  
Peter came in and glanced around, but whatever his thoughts on Wade’s place, he didn’t say anything. He looked at Wade again, still smiling. It was a genuine smile, not the polite customer service type of smile he expected. It was warm and inviting and lit up Peter’s beautiful dark amber eyes. Dragging his eyes away from the smile he’d begun to obsess over, Wade glanced around his own apartment, wondering what Peter must be thinking about it.   
  
“Why don’t we start with just talking?” Peter suggested as he picked up one of Wade’s hand’s gently and began to massage it. The massage was gentle, Peter rubbed his thumbs onto Wade’s palms and between his fingers then massaging over his hand and up his arm to his elbow with firm sweeping motions before he worked his way back down and took the other hand. Wade found himself starting to relax already.   
  
“We don’t have to do anything you don’t feel ready for.” Peter informed him as he looked up, meeting Wade’s eyes unflinchingly. He wasn’t used to being looked at so directly with a complete lack of hostile intent. “Just to go over it again, I’m here for the next two hours to provide platonic companionship which includes talking, cuddling and massage. While you’re welcome to change into something more comfortable, you must wear enough to go swimming in public.” Peter’s lip quirked slightly as a press of his thumb into the center of Wade’s hand had a soft moan tumbling from his lips and set him flushing.   
  
“As I mentioned in the first email I sent, I won’t engage in or permit any erotic touching. No kissing or use of mouth, teeth or tongue anywhere. That’s pretty much it for the disclaimers. If you violate them you’ll be blacklisted from the site and may face criminal charges.” Peter caught his other hand so he was holding both of them in his and smiled at him.    
  
“We won’t have to worry about that, though, Wade. I have a good feeling about you.” The smaller man assured and Wade had to wonder how he’d lived into his twenties if he was such a terrible judge of character. He took a breath, flashed the kid a smile that felt sympathetic and just served to make Peter’s expression slip into bemusement but didn’t seem to scare him away. Whatever the kid’s trick, he certainly had an iron will. Or stomach, since he hadn’t once flinched away from Wade’s appearance, or the ravaged skin he wasn’t entirely sure didn’t smell a bit funny right now despite his earlier shower.   
  
“Sure...” Wade said, wondering when all his words had abandoned him. Usually, he couldn’t even get  _ himself _ to shut up when he wanted without the assist of a bit of hot lead. Now though? Words seemed to have fled him entirely in the face of this beautiful stranger who seemed so at home in his space, touching him. Something about that made Wade relax even more and when he breathed out this time Peter smiled like it was what he’s been waiting for and gave Wade’s hands a squeeze before gently releasing them.   
  
Just the loss of that small touch had Wade huffing in disappointment. Peter just smiled though, still standing close like he didn’t have any issues with Wade in his personal space or vice-versa, which was nice.    
  
“Let’s start on the couch. We can talk, or you can turn on the television and we can watch something. If I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, or you need to stop for any reason, please don’t hesitate to let me know.” Peter said as he drew him over to the couch.    
  
He sat down and looked up at Wade who found himself turning crimson despite the fact that there wasn’t anything embarrassing or sexual about Peter just sitting on his couch. Turning embarrassingly red got him another smile and he was then being gently guided down on the couch beside him. He maneuvered Wade gently, turning him sideways and drawing him down into his arms so his back was sprawled across Peter’s lap with the younger man cradling his back and shoulders. Peter caressed Wade’s cheek as he tucked his head against his shoulder and then rested his hand on Wade’s chest as he settled against him.   
  
“Do you want to talk to me about how things have been?” Peter asked in a soft voice as his hand stroked small circles across Wade’s chest, ribs and upper stomach. Once Wade realized that Peter had his full weight and he wasn’t going to crush the guy he really relaxed into the embrace, feeling tears prickle his eyes as the sensation of being held overwhelmed him a bit. He blinked a few times and swallowed, opening his mouth to answer but losing the question in his humiliation at being so easily overwhelmed.   
  
“Things’ve been alright,” Peter continued easily as if Wade wasn’t struggling with the bitterness of realizing how much it helped and how long he’d been without any real contact. “I helped my aunt set up for her first binge brunch last Sunday. She and some of her friends are going to start getting together to drink mimosas and watch Netflix. I thought it was a great idea. Did you want to watch something?” He asked again, gently since Wade hadn’t exactly been forthcoming.   
  
It made Wade laugh to realize he’d probably not said five words to Peter since he’d gotten here. He felt more relaxed by far after just a few moments in Peter’s arms than he had in months. He shifted slightly, noting how Peter withdrew his hand until Wade was settled, looking up at him.   
  
“Guess I’ve been quiet, huh? Believe it or not, that’s not the norm for me. Most people  _ wish _ I’d shut up.” Wade’s eyes narrowed up at Peter then. “You aren’t using some kinda mutant mind-whammy on me, are you?” He asked in a mostly joking tone, though he wouldn’t rule it out. It wasn’t often that he was stricken near silent.   
  
Peter laughed softly and shook his head. “No, that’s all in the contract on the site. No powers without consent, which is why we have that questionnaire thing that’s kinda invasive.” Peter scrunched his nose in distaste. “Not that that really works, a lot of mutants and inhumans don’t really want to out themselves to a website, even if it is for therapeutic reasons. So sometimes passive powers kinda... slip through.” Peter gave a slight shrug with the shoulder he didn’t have Wade resting against. “I like to give people the benefit of the doubt though, and so far I haven’t had any real issues, and QCC is one of the good ones.”    
  
“Are there bad ones?” Wade asked, immediately latching onto that and noticing the slight wince that indicated Peter hadn’t meant the topic to go that way, but whatever he was thinking, he went with it.   
  
“I worked for one a couple summers ago that was... I wouldn’t say bad, but shady? It was basically just a...” Peter seemed to hesitate, and glanced at Wade then flushed prettily. “I guess I could say pimp.” He gave an uncomfortable laugh. “He just paired us with a client, took half the money and that was it. Even though it wasn’t ever sexual it still felt kind of... weird? With QCC I know who I’m working for, there’s an actual therapy center, we’ve got training, and certification and safety protocols, plus I’ve got benefits. Tell your friends I guess?” Peter laughed again, looking embarrassed but pleased, and Wade felt a tug on his heart as he looked at him. He was unfairly attractive.   
  
A smile played over Wade’s lips. “So you get cuddle training? That’s got to be interesting.”   
  
Peter nodded easily, looking as at ease as Wade had begun to feel in his arms. “It actually is. After last time I was a cuddler I was a little iffy about it, but everyone was nice, there wasn’t anything creepy or embarrassing about it. I mean, I did  _ like _ cuddling when I did it before but this felt more... like people that wanted to help people. You know? That other one I’d tried was basically a guy with website skills cashing in one people he didn’t care about. This place taught me why cuddling helps, how it helps, how to help people relax.”   
  
Wade nodded, wanting to hear more, and waited for Peter to continue. After a moment and a glance at Wade, Peter did with a bit of a flush over those gorgeous cheeks. Fuck, he was starting to crush on the guy a bit.   
  
“It always felt a little like I was doing something morally ambiguous before, kind of like cheating but not? Now I know I’m working with people who want to help people. Nice people. Like it’s really cuddle therapy and not just ‘show up at this address and maybe bring a taser’ like before.” That had Wade scowling and sitting up to look at Peter properly. He immediately regretted it as Peter’s arms fell away and he leaned back on the couch, looking at Wade curiously.   
  
“So wait, a PYT like you let some stranger send him to random places around the city with only a taser?” He was scowling as he imagined all kinds of terrible things happening to Peter.    
  
The brunet’s face had taken on a vaguely confused look and he mumbled “I don’t have a taser. Pre-youtube?” He tilted his head at Wade as he shifted on the couch, tucking socked feet up under him. Wade glanced down and looked at the sneakers the younger man had kicked off, feeling confused himself.   
  
“What? Youtube?” He asked, feeling suddenly lost.   
  
“PYT.” Peter replied softly as he reached for Wade’s hand. He took it and pulled it to him, wrapping both his own hands around it and holding it to his chest. “I thought it meant pre-Youtube.”   
  
Wade just stared at him for a moment as his jaw dropped. He groaned then and slapped his free hand over his eyes and dragged it down his face with a dark chuckle. “Oh my god,” he murmured into his hand before he dropped it and met Peter’s eyes. “Pretty young thing, how  _ old _ are you?”   
  
Peter snorted in amusement as his eyes lifted from where he held Wade’s scarred hand captive in his massaging fingers. He smiled at Wade. “It’s on my profile page. I’m twenty-four. I was twenty-two that summer.”   
  
Wade dropped his eyes to their hands and felt himself relaxing all over again. “That sounds really dangerous, Peter,” he said quietly, and was surprised by the warm smile that earned him.   
  
“It turned out alright, and honestly, I know I might not look like much, but I can generally take care of myself if it comes down to it. Did you want to continue?” Wade was nodding almost before Peter finished asking and Peter smiled at him and drew him forward again. This time he settled Wade onto the couch.   
  
“I'm going to sit on your lap, if that’s alright.” Peter said, waiting a moment for confirmation before he surprised Wade by planting one foot on each side of his hip and then settling on his thigh. Peter gave him a questioning look and then, seeing he was confused but not uncomfortable, seemed to just melt into Wade, sliding his arms around his chest and holding him. Wade could feel Peter smile as the younger man rested his cheek against Wade’s collarbone.   
  
“Is this alright?” Peter asked as he fully enveloped Wade in a hug and Wade lifted his arms to return it, basking in the feeling of holding someone this close.    
  
“It’s great, baby boy.” Wade murmured as he looked at Peter’s fluffy, soft-looking hair. He raised a hand and curiously ran his hand through it before realizing that was probably too far. “Sorry.” He mumbled, only to have Peter shake his head slightly.   
  
“No don’t be. That’s fine. You just let me know if you need to move or when you’d like to change positions.” Peter said, and leaned back just enough to meet Wade’s eyes. “It felt nice.” He reached up and cupped Wade’s face again and then slid his hand up and over his scalp, massaging gently. “It’s alright, Wade. If you cross any boundaries I’ll let you know. Just relax. I’ve got you.”   
  
  
Wade sighed as Peter ran his hand through his hair and over his scalp and closed his eyes. He let himself melt back into the couch and felt Peter slump forward into him, and it just made him hug the younger man all that much tighter to him. It wasn’t fair that this was so good and he knew it had to end.    
  
He huffed out a laugh, wishing he could just kidnap Peter and keep him forever, but that would make him exactly the kind of creep this kid didn’t deserve. “I know we’ve got a while yet but can I book you again? Would you come see me?”   
  
He was almost certain, even with the kid being so good at this he hadn’t flinched once, that the answer would be a resounding no and he’d have to find another cuddler, if Peter didn’t get him blacklisted for being terrifying or something. So when he smiled into Wade’s shoulder and nodded he wasn’t entirely sure he wasn’t hallucinating.    
  
“Was that a yes, Petey?” he asked, and the soft laugh in reply and the yes that accompanied it was beautiful. It made Wade wonder if he was dreaming as his eyes drifted shut. This absolutely perfect specimen of gorgeous but smol manhood shows up on his doorstep and is willing to touch him? Appointment or not, he had to be hallucinating. The fingertips on his scalp stopped and Wade opened his eyes to see Peter looking at him in concern.    
  
Wade licked his lips, relaxed but wondering what he’d done. He glanced down as though he might not have felt himself pop a woody, but the cuddling hadn’t really inspired those kinds of feelings. So why had he stopped?   
  
“Wade,” Peter’s fingers curled around his shoulders. “I stopped because I need you to know you aren’t hallucinating. I’m here. My name is Peter Parker and I’m here from Queens Cuddle Co for our appointment and I’d be  _ happy _ to make another one with you.”   
  
Shit. Had he been saying all that crap aloud?   
  
Peter smiled at him, but with worry still evident. “Yes. I don’t read minds. You’re speaking out loud. I’m here. You haven’t done anything wrong, you aren’t hallucinating.” His fingertips trailed up Wade’s neck until he was cupping his face in both hands. Wade closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into the hands with a sigh.   
  
“Hallucination or not. I want all the time with you I can get.” Wade admitted. “No one’s... it’s been a  _ long _ time.” He would have dropped his head if Peter hadn’t been holding his face, so to escape his kind gaze, Wade closed his eyes. “I don’t know why I’m telling you this.”   
  
Peter shifted back into the hug, but drew Wade closer to him this time, shifting so he was holding Wade to him instead of leaning into the larger man. His hug was firm, and it was easy to tell then that he wasn’t lacking in the muscle department despite his slender build.    
  
“Cuddling releases oxytocin, which makes you feel happy and relaxed. The release of stress affects people differently. A lot of people cry, some laugh a lot, others say whatever comes to mind.” Peter smiled, his tone friendly with a bit of a teasing lilt at the end. He began rubbing circles on Wade’s back and wrapped his legs around his hips, crossing his legs behind Wade to hold him more solidly.    
  
Wade drew in a deep breath but relaxed, because despite the position somehow it still wasn’t registering as sexual and he found himself relieved. The last thing he wanted to do was lose out on the chance to see Peter again.    
  
“So uh, you like doing this?” Wade asked, and winced even as he did because he’d been unable to think of a single other thing to ask. Peter just began massaging his back again as he began speaking, not seeming to mind.   
  
“Most of the time.” Peter replied honestly. “A lot better now that I’m working with QCC. Do you enjoy what you do with your time?” Peter asked, the question carefully phrased so as not to shame anyone who didn’t work for whatever reason.   
  
Wade snorted softly at the typical Gen Z political correctness even though he enjoyed it, and Peter. “Sometimes.” He said, surprised again to find that he wanted to open up. “I started working with someone who kind of made me redefine how I worked. I guess kind of like your situation in a way. It was kinda shady and now it’s... Well, less shady. I feel good about that. Plus I have to admit working with a personal hero is pretty cool.”    
  
Peter’s fingers stopped for a moment on his back, and then he wound his arms more firly around Wade again and squeezed. It made Wade feel precious, worthy of the hug, and safe. He made a little moaning sound and closed his eyes again, sinking into the feeling of serenity and belonging that Peter offered.   
  
Peter continued to draw confessions out of Wade as they cuddled, the professional cuddler occasionally and skillfully oving Wade into anew position without Wade ever feeling jarred or uncomfortable. All too soon a small alarm in the bag Peter brought started beeping and Peter began to unwind himself.   
  
“That’s the session.” He said as he bent to scoop his phone up and end the alarm. He looked up at Wade with a smile then, his phone still open.    
  
“If you’d like to, we can schedule another session now.” Peter offered, and Wade actually teared up, he was so grateful the wonderful young man was willing to come back and do it again. He threw his arms around him without a thought and squeezed him close.    
  
“Thank you Peter.” He mumbled into Peter’s hair, and he felt Peter’s cheek lift as he smiled against Wade’s chest.   
  
“Of course Wade. I’d be happy to come back and see you regularly.” Peter said with a bright smile. “In fact, let me give text you my personal number so you can contact me any time. I don’t want to make you go through the booking process if you have an emergency and just need to talk, alright?”   
  
He pulled back to type something out on his phone and Wade’s phone dinged where he’d left it in the kitchen. Peter gave him another bright smile as they scheduled the appointment and then was gone. Wade sighed as he shut the door behind him and then turned back to the apartment. He found himself unconsciously smiling, feeling happier and lighter than he had in awhile.

 

When his phone dinged again, he went over to the kitchen, picked up his phone and smiled. There was a text with Peter’s name and info, and then a smiling selfie it seemed he’d snapped just outside the apartment building, along with a message.   
  
_ See you soon, I hope _ .  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This _may_ have been a prompt on the **Isn't it Bromantic** Spideypool discord, but when I found the first couple paragraphs in my drive, I didn't have any notes and didn't remember writing it thanks to my swiss cheese memory, so I'm not sure.
> 
> I will not be dabbling in this verse anymore but I have so many ideas. I'm just not that great at writing solo, lol.
> 
> Come check out the Isn't it Bromantic Spideypool discord here if you're over 18: https://discord.gg/Kg9HcdA
> 
> Dig my writing style? Send me a message to come roleplay with me in an 18+ mostly Marvel discord server.


End file.
